


Not So Precious

by aprilreign



Series: Of Such Small Desires [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Descent into Madness, M/M, Suspicions, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond knows that something is wrong with Bilbo. Clearly, he is hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11/28/2016 Spelling and grammer corrections. Added concern from Elrond about outdoor sex.

  

 

**Elrond knows something is wrong with Bilbo this morning when he arrives. He tries asking but Bilbo brushes it off. This visit feels odd to Elrond. Bilbo is normally full of conversation marked with a lengthy indulgent kiss from the moment he dismounts. But, this time, he only receives a breif reception with a 'barely there' kiss. Bilbo asking questions about their love, if it was forbidden. The hobbit was riddled with worry that his family and friends would not understand and that Elrond might abandon him.**

**Entering the house, Bilbo seemed confused. Elrond watches quietly, as Bilbo tries to figure out what to do next and starts to fuss at himself. Then all of a sudden, he snaps out of it, upon realising Elrond was there. He greets Elrond all over again as if he just arrived, with that bubbly excitement and peppering of kisses.**

**"Is everything alright melon nin?" Elrond asks, obviously worried.**

**Bilbo reassures him that everything is fine now that he is here. "I've been having a few headaches and a couple of spells of forgetfulness here and there. Really, it's nothing meleth."**

**They enjoy a simple breakfast together. They eat some toast, a boiled egg along with a drink of black tea. They carry on as usual, taking a long walk to a favorite tree of Bilbos. He starts pulling on Elrond's hand, looking up at him in a very wanting way. As the elf is kneeling on the plush green grass, Bilbo steals a long, lengthy, lushy kiss from Elrond.**

**After a moment or two Bilbo ended the kiss. He reached up and took one of Elrond's braids, playing with it while he was thinking.**

**"Would you like to have me? I would like to be one with you right now." Bilbo asked simply.**

**"Yes, I do desire it very much. Though I feel we should have our way with each other in the comfort of your room, were we shall have a bit more privacy." Elrond seems very worried about coupling with Bilbo outdoors. It is uncommon between two males and more so between different races.**

**"I need fresh air. It is to crowded in there. Elrond, I'd rather be with you under my favorite tree, please." The hobbit begs.**

**"Very well, we must be discreet and I will have to make you ready for me."**

**"I know." Bilbo pulls a phial out of his pocket.**

**They begin kissing. Bilbo stands while one knee rests on Elrond's thigh, leaning into Elrond, he reaches for another kiss. Bilbo helps remove his robes, sighing eagerly, wanting to touch and squeeze. Elrond savors every moment, drinking in the worshipful exploration of Bilbo's touch. He gazes into the playful tenderness of those fawn-like eyes. Bilbo sheds out of his clothes. Quickly unlacing, the elf lifts his hips up to push his leggings down, causing Bilbo to slide down his lap a little, only for him to leap back up into yet, another kiss.**

**Elrond uses the oil and makes them both ready for what is to come. His long fingers stroking very slow, it will be a painful while for Bilbo to open up for him. Spreading his legs wider to balance his lover, he pulls him up, poised for entry. "This will sting" Elrond warned, barely a whisper in his ear. Bilbo nods. Removing his fingers he enters in one slow move.**

**Tensing and clutching, it was a lot to take! But, he waited. Elrond would wait for as long as Bilbo needed to.**

**Perched on the elf's lap, Bilbo grips Elrond's neck to help him rock back and forth. By the time the pain fades, the hobbit was keening for him to move. Elrond's movements are loving and gentle, leaving Bilbo feeling truly cherished.**

**His little one felt so nice! So sweet and desirable! His thrusts becoming more intense but remains shallow. Elrond handles him, thumbing at his crown and Bilbo's breath catches and stutters. Soon, Bilbo's wails are muted against Elrond's neck as he spends into his hand. When Elrond finally releases, he slides deep and presses hard against him. Head tilting while he leans back, Elrond breathes out deep gasps of air.**

**Elrond is somewhat aware of Bilbo's nudging kisses.** **He shift off of his knees for them to lay down under the great tree. Bilbo looks down at him, still straddle with Elrond inside him, putting his shirt back on, he pulls off of Elrond with a subtle pop and pulls his knickers back on. The hobbit climb back on top of the elf and they both sleep out the rest of the afternoon.**

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Once they are inside the house to start lunch, Bilbo slowly turns ill-content. Quietly fussing, pausing for long periods of time, trying to think. Constantly going to a drawer in his study, fiddling with something inside it.**

**"Is there something bothering you meleth?"**

**"No...I'm fine...it's fine...it's nothing." walking away from the desk with a non-convincing, almost timid smile.**

**"You don't look fine." Elrond pressed him.**

**"If I tell you I'm fine, then I'm fine! He mutters, stomping back to the desk, opening the drawer then quickly shoving it close.**

(What is in that drawer!) **Elrond thought. Bilbo has Elrond's undivided attention now. He was able to dismiss it earlier But, he can not bring himself to meet Elrond's stern stare.**

**I am not one to stand by for too long while something is amiss without addressing it. You know this. Let me help, if I can. Elrond softens his gaze and took a step towards Bilbo.**

**"Stay away from me!" he snapped, keeping one hand on that drawer.**

**Elrond froze then blinked from the sting of Bilbos sudden, harsh rejection, but he stood there...feeling owed an explanation.**

**"I just...give me a moment...please. He said stubbornly with pursed lips.**

**Elrond's glare shifted from his lover to the drawer and back to the hobbit again. "It is time for lunch!" Elrond announced loudly, clearly vexed with Bilbo.**

**"I'm not hungry!"**

**Elrond raised his brows in amusement, holding back a smile.** (That's a first! Something is definitely wrong for him to ever utter those words and the answer lies in that drawer.)  **Retreating to the kitchen with a swish of his robes, the elf lord began preparing lunch anyway.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Elrond is not surprised, as he entered the dinning area, to see a pouting hobbit sitting crosslegged at the dinner table. Bilbo's arms are interlocked so tightly, it looks as if he is hugging himself.**

('So much for not being hungry.') **Elrond makes sure to take his sweet time serving lunch. He is hardly a petty person but he is determined to get to the bottom of Bilbo's peculiar behavior. At this rate, the hobbit may starve by the time lunch is served.**

**He places a fully loaded plate in front of Bilbo. Mouth watering and eyes lighting up, Bilbo unlocks himself from his arms. A greedy little smile spreads across his face and he picks up his fork and knife.**

**Elrond made sure that grin did not stay on for long. Knowing Bilbo's good manners, he never starts a meal before all are seated. Bilbo's grin slowly melts away into an impatient frown as Elrond deliberately made several long trips back to the kitchen before settling down to eat.**

**Placing a napkin on his lap, the elf politely announces that lunch is now served. The hobbit digs into his plate. Savoring a baked potato with a lick of butter, lightly sate'd bell peppers, onions and mushrooms with a side of hot biscuits with melted cheese.**

**"This is marvelous!" Bilbo complimented as he continues to enjoy every forkful of the delicious food.**

**"Thank you. I am pleased that you are enjoying the meal." He looked directly at Bilbo but the hobbit still could not look him in the eye. Instead he just focus on finishing his meal. Elrond served himself a smaller portion of the same menu, so he finished his meal first. He cleared his area of the table, and headed into the kitchen without saying a word.**

**Bilbo did pick up on the silent treatment and was a little embarrassed about his behavior toward Elrond. Even though he couldn't remember what he actually said he did know that his attitude was very flip.**

**Bilbo enters the kitchen with his plate and helps with the dishes.**

**"Would you like to take a stroll together?" Bilbo asks, meeting Elrond's eyes.**

**"I would love to, yes." Elrond returned with a smile. "Let me finish up here and I will join you outside.**

**"Alright then." Bilbo grabbed his pipe and his leaf from his desk before leaving.**

**The elf finished up only a few moments after Bilbo left. He was eager to get back out into some fresh air and honestly a hobbit hole is a little too cramped at times. Elrond pauses as he passes Bilbo's desk in his study. It is very rude to snoop through someones home but Elrond had a sinking feeling of what was troubling his friend. He listened acutely for any approaching footsteps and with two fingers he opened that one drawer. Empty.**  ('He's a clever little one. He grabbed something else along with his pipe and weed.')

**Closing the drawer, Elrond knew, he need not see it with his own eyes to know that Bilbo came across something vile and evil during his travels with Durin's folk. Not so much of a trinket with a conscious and a will of its own. Mithrandir mentioned his suspicions not long after the battle. He will know of it soon enough. He left out of the hobbit hole to join his friend.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 


End file.
